


Fated Beating

by evilwriter37



Series: Drabble Requests [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Beating, Blood, Broken Bones, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup is captured by Drago, and the warlord plans to beat him to death.





	Fated Beating

Hiccup was thrown onto the hard ground, and he hardly had a moment to catch his breath before a foot connected with his ribs. He tried to yell, but choked instead, the breath chased relentlessly out of him by the pain that webbed across his ribs like breaking glass. There was a distressed lowing sound from a cage nearby: Toothless.

“What do you want?” Hiccup gasped out. He put a hand to his side, sat up, leaning on one arm. He hated looking at Drago from this angle. The man was already bigger than him, never mind the fact that he was on the ground at his feet. He wasn’t going to give into Drago, but better to know what he was resisting than taking a beating unknowingly.

Drago leaned in, sneering at him. “For you to suffer. For you to be destroyed. I want to see how well you do it.”

_ Oh. _

Dread was like a stone in Hiccup’s stomach. He couldn’t bargain with a man whose only goal was to see him suffer and die. He couldn’t give him anything else but that.

After the dread came terror. Hiccup had no way out of this. His prosthetic had been stomped on and bent out of shape, his weapons taken from him, Toothless muzzled and caged. What was he without any of that? Just a small, helpless  _ boy _ , (not a man, no, not that), that had gotten in way out of his head. A pathetic, stupid boy who was getting what he deserved. He was going to die without cause with his best friend watching. Then he would certainly die too, or worse, become a slave to his murderer.

There was no more talking. There were just blows and fresh agony arcing into his body with each one. Hiccup took kicks, crushing hits from Drago’s pike. Clothes and bits of armor were rendered useless to protect him under the force of it. Things were broken, splintered,  _ shattered. _ Hiccup did his best to scream all the while, his voice tearing out of his throat and out into the cold air. No matter how much he screamed, he couldn’t embody how much he  _ hurt.  _ He wanted it to stop, but the whirlwind of pain continued, and there was no position he could get into to escape it. Blood splattered onto the ground, wet and stained his clothes, painted his tongue with the taste of copper.

_ Stop, stop,  _ stop!

Then a voice was yelling those same words. It wasn’t his own. It was feminine, unknown to him. He didn’t know what was happening, but suddenly the blows  _ did  _ stop. There was the sound of a scuffle, shouts from both opponents, but Hiccup was in too much anguish to focus on that. He lay on his side, curled into a ball, moaning with each breath.

After a time, there was silence, and then a gentle hand on his face.

“We have to get you out of here,” the woman said.

“My dragon,” Hiccup groaned. “Please. Not without him.”

The hand withdrew. The woman suddenly felt icy like the ground beneath him. Hiccup opened his eyes to squint at her. She was tall, though leaning down to be near him, in a type of armor he’d never seen before, her dark auburn hair tied back. There was something familiar about her, something in her eyes.

“Who are you?” Hiccup asked, voice strained.

The woman tentatively touched his chin, rubbed a thumb over the small scar there. She touched him hesitantly, cautiously, as if he would bite her, but also with a strange familiarity. Hiccup didn’t understand it, but he felt drawn to this woman.

She didn’t answer. She only said: “We have to get you out of here. And your dragon too.”

Hiccup nodded. He’d be more than happy to get away from this place, to be tended to, and even more so, to find out who this strange woman was. He wasn’t much a believer of fate, but he felt like this meeting had been meant to happen.


End file.
